Prove Otherwise
by Show-Stealing
Summary: John Cena was contemplating a break from something he loved to be with who he loved after a bad night at the office, but the homecoming welcome wasn't exactly what he was expecting however. JohnCena/OC


_**This is my first one shot! Ever!**_

_**It's set back on April 30th the day after extreme rules!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

John Cena's bag came to a thump against floor as he took a brief break from walking through the airport in Boston. He hissed when a little kid accidentally ran into him, making him jolt his shoulder.

"Nathan! you apologize right now young man." said the upset mother of the little kid.

Looking up sheepishly at the tall muscular intimidating man that was john and quickly said," I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

John pushed aside his pain and annoyance smiled and said, "It's alright, just be careful next time. You might bump into someone that won't be as nice as I am."

The mother of the little boy smiled at John and mouthed "Thank you."

John nodded and went on his way slowly gritting his teeth as pain flashed through his chest shoulder and arm. After getting an taxi, he slowly climbed in and told the driver his address.

As they drove through town, John watched as buildings, people, shops, cars, and other things went by. He noticed how much his home town had changed while he was away. He missed an lot of things since being on the road with the WWE for the majority of the year. His parents, well his mom wasn't happy that he choose to work away constantly, but on the other hand she understood it was his dream and supported him.

"Hurt your shoulder huh?" the taxi driver asked, while he turned to go down his street. The sling gave it away.

"Yes." John answered, as he pulled too a stop in front of John's house he shared with his girlfriend of a couple of years.

"Well then good to be home huh?."

John smiled and said ,"Thank you." while handing him some money, but he just shook his head "no, your like royalty in Boston". The man smiled but John wasn't in the mood for generous fans, he nodded his head in thanks before slowly getting out of the taxi, shutting the door of the car, the taxi drove off.

He stood looking up at the house he hadn't seen in what felt like years, and took a deep breath of the Boston air. Slowly walking up too the door, He knocked on it twice before she heard someone shout to hang on that they were coming. John had a key, but he wanted it to be a surprise, this way she had no clue who it was on the other side of the door.

John waited for a moment, then the door opened to reveal his girlfriend. He rose his head at her gasp, he smiled partly "Hey baby" he whispered, his head was throbbing from the pain being produced by the stitches he needed after being cut open, Extreme rules was a tough paper view for him.

John slid his good arm around her waist as she cleaned up the dinner stuff, he kissed her neck "Dad's don't send roses do they" John whispered looking to the vase of roses sat in the corner of the kitchen counter.

"Mine does" she replied in a same soft manner

"I miss your voice, Talk to me, tell me something good" he whispered in her ear, she closed her eyes at the feel of his breathe against her face.

"Like what?" she was acting sheepishly and John knew it, maybe she had some news she didn't know how to tell him for fear of how he reacted.

"Wer-were you really away with the girls this weekend, I mean, with the flowers, it jus-just doesn't feel right" he parted there bodies slightly "Who sent them?"

"My dad did" she put on her confident voice moving away from John wiping down the counters.

John chuckled in disbelief "Kate, baby, you don't, you don't have to lie to protect me, I'm John Cena, I'll be standing no matter what but If there's someone else I need to know, yeah?"

She shook her head as he turned to face her, she hated the way he was looking at her, it was making her uncomfortable "No" she glanced a smile to him "That better?"

John furrowed his brows towards her "Better?"

"Do you feel better now?" she smiled.

After a long silence, John slid into the chair opposite Kate at the kitchen table "You don't have to lie to me to spare my feelings, you don't have to mug me off Kate, just... please give me some dignity yeah? Can you do that?" John was looking into her eyes, but she wasn't look back, she wouldn't raise them from the table "...is there someone else?"

Her body wouldn't stay still, her eyes wouldn't land on his, but they did briefly as she replied "yeah"

John's breathe escaped his body as he let his body fall back into the chair, he couldn't believe it and to think last night when he was laying flat on his back in the middle of the ring half way through his match with Brock lesner all he could think about was her, and how she'd be watching, and waiting for him to come home. Sitting at home being the doting girlfriend he always thought she would be, he was stupid enough to believe he was enough for her.

He thought she was the one.

She just set out to prove otherwise.

* * *

_**well i hope you enjoyed it :D review!**_

_**Follow me at Lexi_Price for updates an stuff!**_


End file.
